


Fire In The Rain

by Dr3amingInColour



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: The dreams we share, they ain't ever gonna fade. It's because of love we're standing here today.We're Like Fire In The Rain





	Fire In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is lyrics from Fire In The Rain by Måns Zelmerlöw, the lyrics in bold in this fic are also from the song.

**_I remember you and me_  **  
**_Before we knew our destiny_  **  
**_Never walked the road before_  **  
**_Though you longed to search for more_ **

Carlos remembered the first time he saw Daniil, he was only just 10 years old. It felt like an eternity since he met the Russian, their lives having been spent together sharing so much. They went karting together as teens, got their soul marks standing side by side. But they didn't realise they were meant to be together, despite the obvious signs. To them, their careers were much more important, they were Red Bull juniors, both aiming to make it to Formula 1. He remembers how they first met, but not their first words. To be exact, it was an apology for forcing Daniil off the track, and Daniil accepting the apology, but the day was so long ago, he really couldn't remember.

_**We put everything aside**  _  
_**Put our futures on the line**  _  
_**I could say it's cause of you**  _  
_**You showed the dream we walked into**  _  
  
_**I saw the danger on the way**  _  
_**But with you it seemed okay** _

It was just days before his birthday that Daniil got the bad news, Red Bull's junior program had dropped him. Carlos was going on to Formula 1, though that news hadn't broken yet, and Dany had absolutely nowhere to go. All test and reserve roles were filled, the most he could hope for was a development role to become a reserve or proper driver, yet even that looked impossible. Yet with Carlos, it wasn't impossible to get the Formula 1 seat. 1 year later, he was preparing for his home Grand Prix, not dreaming of the life he thought was impossible. They knew the dangers, how things could change, but right now, it was Carlos and Dany against the world, and neither would change it if they could.

_**Cause when the evening comes**  _  
_**We're like fire in the rain**  _  
_**When the night's begun**  _  
_**Our desire heals the pain**  _  
_**And the dreams we share**  _  
_**They are never gonna fade**  _  
_**It's because of love we're standing here today**  _  
_**We're like fire in the rain**  _  
_**Like fire in the rain** _

Their friendship was like a spark, one that never went out. It kept burning, with Dany and Carlos growing closer. That was until one drunken night, with a retirement for both. They were sipping on pints of beer, Dany easily on his 4th, clearly tipsy, when he kissed Carlos. On the mouth. Carlos didn't hesitate, kissing Dany back with equally as much love and passion. He was sure Dany would forget it in the morning, but when the morning did come, Dany hadn't forgotten. They weren't soulmates, yet they were dating, chasing their shared dream together. They were both chasing for the world championship, even though they knew love was the greatest gift of all.

And the spark they had... it started burning brighter after that moment.

**I remember every night**  
_**I gave my hope you gave your life** _  
_**We could mend our every scar** _  
_**Just by looking at the stars** _  
  
_**In my mirror I saw you** _  
_**Everything I need to see** _  
_**That reflection set me free** _

The next year was the year Carlos really picked up his fight, with Dany also on the edge of promotion. They both desperately wanted to make it to the top teams, Dany to Williams and Carlos to Ferrari. The memories of happier nights started to build, top 5's came, they were leaving their hearts on the track. Many nights that didn't go so well were spent driving out of the city, anywhere to escape the circus of the city. Carlos was truly at peace here, he had Dany with him, and that was enough. He just didn't understand why Dany wasn't his soulmate.

_**Cause when the evening comes**  _  
_**We're like fire in the rain**  _  
_**When the night's begun**  _  
_**Our desire heals the pain**  _  
_**And the dreams we share**  _  
_**They are never gonna fade**  _  
_**It's because of love we're standing here today**  _  
_**We're like fire in the rain**  _  
_**Like fire in the rain**  _  
_**Like fire in the rain**  _  
_**Like fire in the rain** _

The year after that, Carlos' only world championship came, indeed for Ferrari. It was hard for him, having to face off against his boyfriend for the title, however he wouldn't have had it any other way. He just wished he had his soulmate at the side, the person who said the words on the back of his shoulder. 

He partied hard that night, letting it all sink in, even being forced to drink from Daniel Ricciardo's shoe. The night before was going to most likely be forgotten, but Carlos really didn't care. World Champion, what could be better?

Returning home a few days later was a feeling that was slightly surreal, everyone who had Spanish flags at events had them for him, not Alonso. He was a world champion, the sole Spaniard on the grid, and this feeling of appreciation would never sink in.

The meet and greets continued for about a week, before Carlos could finally go home to his family. That was when his father started to break down in tears again, his son had followed in his footsteps and become a world champion. That was when Carlos' father found some video footage of when he was 10, the moment he first met Daniil, the guy who was there with him through it all. 

Carlos heard the hunger him apologising, he thought he recognised the wording he used, "I just want to apologise for what I did." Those were the words on Daniil's leg, the words he said when he was 10.

"It's okay, I accept your apology." were the words Carlos heard coming from 10 year old Daniil, the exact words inked on his shoulder when he was 16. And that was when realisation hit. His soulmate had been there the whole time, and he hadn't noticed at all.


End file.
